


Athene's Library

by artificiallifecreator, curiumKingyo, Gothams_Only_Wolf, killerweasel, OxanaS, pickleplum, puff22_2001



Series: Owl and Dragon [32]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxanaS/pseuds/OxanaS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to fics and translations related to "Athene Noctua" and its universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athene's Library

[**Athene Noctua**](http://ksas.diary.ru/?tag=5031835) translated into Russian by [OxanaS](../../users/OxanaS/pseuds/OxanaS)

[ **The Birdies Got Away from Me**](../../series/71671) by [artificiallifecreator](../../users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator)

  * aka "That AU Where Shatterdome People Buy an Island".



**[Birds of a Feather](http://archiveofourown.org/series/75229)** by [puff22_2001](http://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001)

  * The fellow birds of Hermann's life make it almost bearable.
    * [**The Swan and the Owl**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1233760)  
Hermann will miss his older brother. He just doesn't really understand how much.
    * [**The Parrot and the Owl**](../works/1219732)  
Hermann's life has always been pain. One cruelty is not forgotten.
    * [**The Raven and the Owl**](../works/1223335)  
Hermann visits Bastien at school and receives a very special gift
    * [**The Quail and the Owl**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1247659)  
Tendo is a good friend for more than just coffee.
    * [**The Golden Eagle and the Owl**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1262248)  
Hermann is more than a little happy to see his strong Russian friend.



**[Experiment 626](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1315579)** by [curiumKingyo](../../users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo)

  * Newt corners Hermann and drags him to movie night. For once Hermann actually loves Newton's movie choice.



**[Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1296463)** by [killerweasel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel)

  * A year can make a real difference.



[**Color Book**](../../series/73120) by [curiumKingyo](../../users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo)

  * Newt teaches Hermann the colors Hermann cannot see.
    * [**Blue**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1206613)  
Newton has a head full of Hermann's greyscale memories and wonders if Hermann ever misses colors. When the mathematician says he doesn't miss what he never had, Newt decides to teach him colors.
    * [**Yellow**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1210789)  
Hermann asks Newt's help with a puzzle and, as he solves it, Newton unravels another riddle.
    * [**Brown**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1242703)  
Newton buys chocolate in a post-Valentine's sale. It seems like a good opportunity to teach Hermann "brown".



[**Please Don't Fly Where I Can't Follow**](../works/1281058) by [puff22_2001](../../../users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001)

  * Calls fly across the world in the wake of Trespasser's attack.



[**Private Peace**](../works/1168783) by [curiumKingyo](../../users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo)

  * Newt finds a blindspot in the Shatterdome's surveillance system and decides to take Hermann on a relaxing afternoon under the sun.



[ **Tea Lovers Association**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/83851) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf)

  * Tea and chess unite two unlikely men over the course of a year and a half.
    * [**Earl Grey Tea**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1353838)  
Raleigh helps Hermann up. Tea and chess are involved.




End file.
